Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for coupling and using a scent holder.
Description of Related Art
Scented materials, such as aromas, can provide many benefits including increased relaxation. Sometimes it may be beneficial to supply a scent or aroma in close proximity to a person to increase the efficiency of the scented material or aroma. Consequently, it is desirable to have a scent holder which can deliver a desired aroma in a desired location.